the_guild_hunter_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Made Angel
Made Angel — First mentioned in Angels' Blood. Introduction There has only been one Made Angel that anyone can remember. Angels have tried for millennia to manipulate things to be able to make an angel. :"The one and only time an Archangel can Make another Angel is when our bodies produce a substance known as ambrosia." About Species * Angel Requirements / Restrictions * Ambrosia * Must be an Archangel and must be in love to produce ambrosia. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 40 Made / Process * An Archangel that loves true may once in a lifetime produce Ambrosia that allow them to Make a human into an angel. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 40 Powers / Abilities / Skills * It takes time for a new angel to grow into their abilities and power.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 1 * Immortality takes time to grow into.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 8 * It's unknown if a Made Angel will produce the toxins to Make vampires.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 28 Strength * Strength won't increase to immortal levels for a significant period.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 24 Weaknesses * Very easily hurt or killed until they get stronger. * A strong vampire could kill * Angelfire * fellow angels can also kill you * partially dismembered, you'd die Characteristics / Attributes / Features * An newly Made Angel is frail like any angel child. Known Made Angels * Elena Deveraux—the only one known in memory. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 40 Events in the Series This section may have '''spoilers'. Think of the book title as a "Spoiler Warning" if you haven’t read it yet''. 1. Angels' Blood Raphael felt his canines elongate and a golden taste fill his mouth as a tear rolled down his face. She was dying. He says she's compatible, he won't let her die. She doesn't want to be a vampire. "You must live." And then he kissed her, feeding that golden taste, that intoxicating blend, into her mouth. You must live. Then they fell to the earth... They fell together, his wings close to destroyed, his soul melded to that of a mortal. A mass of angels caught them and carried them upward.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 38 Elena awakes after a year of healing sleep finding that she's been turned into an angel.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 40 2. Archangel's Kiss Galen discusses with Elena her strength levels and potential increases as a Made Angel—no one actually has statistics, he's basin it on what he knows about Vampires. What Elena is not telling is that being Hunter-born made her stronger to begin with that normal mortals.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 24 Raphel talks with Elena about her potential ability to Make vampires. Even Keir doesn't know if Elena, a Made Angel, will ever produce the produce the toxins that will enable her to Make vampires.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 28 3. Archangel's Consort 4. Archangel's Blade 5. Archangel's Storm 6. Archangel's Legion 7. Archangel's Shadows Quotes : His canines elongated, and a strange, beautiful, golden taste filled his mouth as he felt a tear slide down his face. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 38 : "You must live." And then he kissed her, feeding that golden taste, that intoxicating blend, into her mouth. You must live.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 38 : That was when the sign gave away, tearing loose from the building and plunging to the ground in a shattering crash. Elena didn't fall alone, gathered as she was in Raphael's arms, his mouth fused with hers. They fell together, his wings close to destroyed, his soul melded to that of a mortal.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 38 : "Disease is no longer your enemy, but fellow angels can also kill you. You're so young that if you were partially dismembered, you'd die. ... Usually, the head is cut off and burned. Very few survive that." : See Also * Made * Vampires * Full Reading List Book References ✥ Category:Supernatural Types Category:Angels